Tu Lugar
by natalia clow
Summary: Asch x Luke/Yaoi/ Mpreg/Lime. El mayor anhelo es encontrar el lugar al qué pertenecer y Luke construiría tal lugar para Asch, para los dos. "Gestaré una familia para ti." Esas palabras y las dulces promesas les dieron un futuro que mirar.


**Buenas y Santas y muchas tantas. **

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic, pero sinceramente es que esta pareja lo vale. Cuando vi Tales of the Abyss, nunca me imaginé que me iba a traumar tanto con la historia. En verdad vi el capítulo 26 y quedé toda «¡NO! Esto no pudo haberse acabado ¡Luke! ¡Asch!» y un montón de gruñidos aledaños a quejarme. En verdad no sé por qué se me despertó un irresistible deseo de hacer que Luke y Asch tuviesen su familia y su pequeño hogar y lugar para los dos, por eso, me dieron ganas de hacer Mpreg de ellos. **

**Espero lo disfruten. **

**Pareja: **Asch x Luke

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo (¿?) no tan alternativo, Mpreg, Lime.

**TU LUGAR**

Las mejillas estaban frías. El cuerpo estaba haciéndole alarde al viento. Su cama ya no parecía ser suya desde que había vuelto a su vida normal. Se estremecía ante su lucha perdida contra el ambiente. La soledad y la tristeza humedecían cada poro de su piel. Recorría con sus dedos su cuerpo, pero no lo sentía suyo. Asch ¿Dónde estás?, dijo tratando de comunicarse con el aludido. En su mente no hubo respuesta, no hubo resonancia, no hubo conexión. Su garganta se cerró e impidió que el aire pasara. Se hizo consciente de su cuerpo y la luz de la luna le delimitaba su expansión.

Lo necesito, su mente dijo. Abrazó esas palabras y las mantuvo cerca de su corazón. Dejó que el aire pasara de nuevo y le dijo a la figura que esperaba que representara complemento, «Construyamos nuestro lugar, déjame vivir contigo; Compartamos este milagro de vida». No hubo respuesta, no hubo resonancia, no hubo conexión.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Delineó las cortinas y dejó que se filtrara todo por la ventana abierta. Sus ojos anhelaron la luna y anhelaron cualquier excusa para volverle a ver. El viento acarició su cuerpo, pero no lograba estremecerlo. Ninguna presencia de la naturaleza, lograría hacer que su cuerpo entrara en el estado de completitud.

Saltó de su prisión y caminó por los campos. Los brotes no florecían, pero ya eran bellos de por sí. Desesperadamente quería encontrar la cura para su insaciable añoranza. Quién tenía el remedio, era Asch, pero egoístamente lo guardó para sí y se privó de encontrar su hogar.

La noche no fue capaz de darle un alivio, el día tampoco, seguiría esperando, esperando para llegar a él.

Era contra sus motivos el hacerle caso a sus instintos. Sentía el flujo de ansiedad y deseo que emitía Luke. Sabía que él era el objeto de añoranza. No podía ignorar el cálido deseo que sutilmente lo tentaba. Mi lugar… ¿En verdad tengo algo así?

Sus pies se arrastraban en busca de ese cómodo calor. No deseaba regresar y retomar su puesto como el Luke original. Eso ya no se trataba de ello, tan solo era su alma lastimada deseando encontrar su lugar.

La mansión no le resultaba para nada propia. Era más ajena que cualquier otro lugar, pero sus pasos le habían llevado hasta allá no siendo más que por el flujo de los deseos inocentes y dulces de Luke.

La reja la superó fácilmente y se inmiscuyó en el jardín principal. La noche y su aroma característico, le trajo un tanto más de sosiego a su corazón. Su niño, aún reclamaba aquellas paredes como suyas, esos pasillos como propios y dignos de ser recorridos por su persona. No estaba especialmente alerta, era la tranquilidad de la hospitalidad del alma.

— ¿Asch?

Se volteó con prevención y la figura de Luke relució en contraste con la noche. La armonía del andar y la figura al avanzar no le resultaron demasiado exageradas.

— Me llamabas tanto idiota, que tenía que callarte de una vez por todas.

Los ojos de Luke se vidriaron. Sus brazos se extendieron y rodearon el cuello de Asch. Su cuerpo quería corroborar célula por célula su existencia. Era el esfuerzo en exceso lo que había hecho que estuviese ahí.

Asch arisco quiso alejarse, pero el abrazo, el contacto, el cariño, la conexión, todo le impedía irse. ¿Me necesitas? ¿Por qué? ¿No sería yo quien te quitará todo?

— Asch, déjame construir un hogar para ti.

La declaración lo desarmó. Lo empujó y esperaba con ese rechazo volver a la realidad. Él no era alguien que fuese a tener alguna vez un hogar. Si alguien le prometía algo así, solo le quedaría creer que es mentira.

— ¿Hogar Dices? ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Quién eres tú para decir esas mierdas? ¡¿Quién me quitó todo darme un hogar?!

No hubo reacción por esas palabras. Luke tomó el rostro de Asch y plantó sus labios en los de él para callas sus miedos. Era todo lo que tenía para darle. Su más incondicional apoyo. Estaría para él hasta hacerlo feliz, no tenía más sentido su vida si no era así.

Asch quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿Acaso había algo que Luke podía darle? ¿Tendría la fórmula para calmar su perturbada alma? Su brazo se deslizó por la columna de este hasta llegar a sus caderas. Sus labios se movieron buscando esa respuesta deseada en las palabras no nacidas.

Su cuerpo se abrió a cobijar a quien desesperadamente forjaba las cadenas para atarlo a él. Le veía como con esfuerzo fundía el hierro, lo golpeaba hasta hacerlo consistente y engranaje por engranaje iba armando el pequeño lazo que había rechazado tanto tiempo atrás.

Sus manos rozaron el cuerpo frío que sutilmente pedía su calor. Se alejó de sus labios y bajó a su cuello. Le abrazó fuertemente y ya entendió que eran las cosas que crearían un nuevo lugar para él.

— Déjame construir una familia para ti.

Una corriente le recorrió la espalda cuando las palabras de Luke llegaron a ser descodificadas ¿Familia? ¿Él podía construir tal cosa? Nunca tuvo una ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de formar algo así? Cerró sus ojos con dolor y apretó con más fuerza al ser que manifestaba la tranquilidad.

El flujo del trasegar, pacíficamente lo desnudó, lo llevó al lugar de acople de almas. Cada poro de piel resultaba ser un maravilloso mundo de unión. No había un deseo morboso por explorar al otro ser, sólo un inocente deseo de conocimiento. ¿Cómo eres tú? ¿De qué estás hecho? ¿Cómo reaccionas ante los toques?

Luke se encontraba fascinado ante la parsimonia con la que Asch desprendía lo más intenso de sus ser sólo con la punta de sus dedos. Guiaba las manos para que tocara sus piernas, sus caderas, su abdomen, su pecho. Que le sintiera por completo. Eso tenía él para darle, su existencia completa.

Él quería sentir también al dueño de todo su ser. Entre sus manos acariciaba el largo cabello rojo que se desprendía sensualmente por toda la espalda. Estaba encantado viendo la cara de increíble ansiedad. Estaba siendo suyo, en esos instantes, todo él era suyo.

La llama que guiaba a los inconscientes actos, mostró el camino a seguir. Asch sentado, seguía abrazando a Luke que estaba entre sus piernas. Este se levantó y reclinó a Asch, guío al portador de la nueva vida a donde esta se gestaría. Lentamente fue abriéndose espacio hasta finalmente encajar como correspondía.

— Asch… —Suspiró con entrecortado deseo. — Este es tu lugar. Gestaré una familia para ti.

Las ondas que trasmitían ese significado le hicieron balancear las caderas. Él gestaría su hogar, él le construiría un lugar. Lo más profundo de su existencia sabía que era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo tumbó con cuidado y le tomó las caderas. Daría todo cuando fuera de sí para que ese pequeño sueño que le estaban regalando se cumpliera.

— Tendrás que darme todo lo que has dicho. Maldito idiota, no tienes otra opción.

Luke sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No se preguntó el porqué de ellas. Supuso que estaba tan feliz como él.

No era un ritmo intenso, todo el cuerpo se movía lentamente, metódicamente, buscando la mayor plaza para engendrar en su ser la vida. Se movía tratando de aguantar el dolor y buscar la armonía. Estaban haciendo el amor para crear vida. Haciendo alquimia para alagar la existencia y la felicidad.

Sus labios buscaron los ajenos para pactar el contrato no verbal. Vivir en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

— Te haré feliz Asch. Te daré todo lo que te harás más grande y más completo.

Siempre admiró eso de Asch, en todas las circunstancias, eso era lo que más lo enaltecía. Nunca decayó, nunca imploró, era un alma noble. Sintiendo que su oda a su perfección solo incrementaba la fundición de su interior con la semilla que gestaría la vida, sintió el adormecimiento en sus caderas y como su cuerpo reaccionó contrayéndose para no dejar escapar lo que fecundaría su ser. Asch le abrazó y gruñó. Enterró sus uñas en su espalda y se liberó. En el corazón deseaba que la futura existencia en el interior de Luke, le diera vida a su resignado caminar.

Ya habían concluido el acto de completitud, pero el cuerpo se resignaba a dejar que el desacople sucediera. Eran él tan del otro, que se resignaban a separarse. Asch se asustó al pensar que al quitarse de él, no habría tal futura existencia. Quería que sucediera, quería fecundar a Luke. Así hasta la última gota de su sangre se fuera en el intento, quería que Luke engendrara su hijo.

Le besó con pasión. Las palabras dulces se habían convertido en su único alimento. Volvió a explorar el interior. Con agresividad se empujaba para encontrar la forma de asegurar la magia. Con entereza, con decisión y sin dar un paso atrás, actuando como lo caracterizaba, le hacía sacar la más intensa ráfaga de sonidos de la garganta de Luke. Las voces lascivas, las palabras no tan inocentes, estaba en campaña de escucharlas todas.

Luke se había desprendido de lo más intenso de su interior para darle rienda suelta a la saciedad de sus deseos. Asch pretendía dejarle impregnado en todo su ser su propiedad, él buscaba lo mismo para él. Las caderas se estremecían y su espalda se arqueaba por la agresividad y el despliegue de fugaces placeres que le tentaban a no dejar que jamás terminaran.

La ronda se fue alargando y las horas eran los arrieros del carruaje que llevaba a la culminación de la noche. Asch no estaba conformado con tan poco. Había que llenarlo para la seguridad. La segunda ronda le arrancó más gruñidos intensos que la primera vez. Era como si el abrazo del que era preso le dijera que tenía mucho más para dar, que la siguiente vez iba a ser mejor, más cercano a la infinitud.

Las horas se acabaron y Luke estaba lleno. Su cuerpo había sobrepasado el límite establecido. Desbordaba de su interior, el artífice de la gestación. Asch se preocupaba el drenaje, tenía que permanecer en su interior. Este protagonista de su preocupación cerró sus ojos y un constante inhalar y exhalar, le indicaban que estaba dormido. Se sentó y silenciosamente escudriñaba el cuerpo del durmiente.

— Tendrás… que darme todo lo que me prometiste Luke Fon Fabre.

Corroborar el embarazo fue la tensión más grande. Asch había decidido irse después de estar con Luke, este no le retuvo, solo con cariño le recordaba que ya había engendrado un hogar. Después de 1 mes, el doctor dio la noticia de que Luke estaba encinto. Sus padres estaba sorprendidos, más no desagradados. No esperaban que las cosas salieran de tal forma.

Luke le hablaba al pequeño en su interior, le contaba historias de su padre y le aseguraba que si escuchara su voz, se enamoraría inmediatamente. Estaba en una dicha dulce y sostenida. Él podía sentir ahora, como poco a poco se iba construyendo el lugar en donde debería estar.

El abdomen de Luke se iba abultando y el pequeño iba mostrando su temperamento. Pateaba las paredes como diciendo que ya estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo. Luke poco a poco fue decayendo ante la energía de su hijo no nacido. Ya no podía moverse como antes y las caderas y la espalda le dolían. Gestar un hijo creaban muchos sacrificios.

Su cuerpo llegó al momento en que le dio la despedida al niño. Ya no era hora de estar en el interior de Luke, tenía que salir al mundo. Había llegado su hora.

El parto de Luke tuvo ciertas complicaciones ya que era hombre, pero todo salió satisfactoriamente. El bebé de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes dio su primer grito dando a entender el vigor con el que fue bendecido. Para ese instante Asch estaba a su lado, él fue el primero en tener su hijo en sus brazos. Estaba temblando desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies. Era su pequeño, el creador del lugar al que tendría que volver. Ya había un lugar a donde volver.

Asch con nervios se acercó al débil Luke y le mostró el bebé. Luke besó la cabeza del pequeño y besó a Asch. Tomó débilmente los largos cabellos rojos de Asch.

— Este es el lugar que he creado para ti. Bienvenido a casa Asch.

Una débil, pero constante corriente de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Asch. Abrazó a su pequeño y nunca se sintió más feliz de estar vivo. Su pequeño se había quedado dormido y no había lugar para más alegría en su vida.

— ¿Cómo llamarás a tu hijo Asch? — Luke sonreía cansado.

— Se llamará Lykke, Lykke Fon Fabre.

Luke sonrió y se quedó dormido junto con su bebé. De ahora en adelante, tendría que reponer fuerzas, para seguir construyendo ladrillo a ladrillo el nuevo lugar al que pertenecen.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado. Yo soy feliz con esta pareja llena de pandicordios puke rainbow y un campo de rosas con arcoíris y ponis rosados (¿?) Ok, ya, creo que todos ya entendieron lo que me gustó hacer esta pareja cursi. **

**Nos vemos en una próxima. **


End file.
